Max Steel (2013 TV series)
Max Steel is an American/Canadian CGI–animated science fiction comedy-drama television series co-produced by Mattel Playground Productions, Nerd Corps Entertainment and FremantleMedia Kids & Entertainment. It is a re-imagining of its predecessor of the same name, as well as being based on the Mattel action-figure also of the same name. Max Steel premiered on March 25, 2013, on Disney XD. Plot Season One A 16-year-old boy named "Maxwell McGrath" is thrown into a new life when he and his mom moved to a small town called Copper Canyon. There he meets new friends, enemies, and a lot more. But later he started to generate a powerful energy called "T.U.R.B.O. Energy". Max must now join N-Tek, a secret organization his father worked on and meets a friendly ultralink named N'barro Aksteel X377/Steel. When a sinister villains attacks Copper Canyon, Max and Steel must link together and transform into a Superhero named "Max Steel!". Season Two After Forge reveals that Jim was the former Max Steel, he is about to meet his greatest challenge yet! Max and Steel will face new and old enemies like Toxzon and Extroyer, new turbo modes, and a bigger threat is coming to earth! Will Max and Steel stop the Makino Invasion?, will Sydney and Kirby find out that Max is Max Steel?, or will Max find out his dark secret about his past that Forge is trying to hide?. Future Team Turbo Two years after the Morphos incident, Max and Steel face their greatest challenge ever. When a mysterious villain named Mortum recruits Max's worst enemies, Extroyer, Toxzon and The Elementors, they realise they can't save the day on their own. It’s time to form a new team of heroes with Tempestra, La Fiera, and C.Y.T.R.O. - Team Turbo and stop Mortum from stealing the Connect-Tek. Characters Main characters * Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel (voiced by Andrew Francis): A super-powered boy, Max is taken to the secret "N-Tek" facility, and discovers that his uncle, Forge Ferrus, is the commander and co-Founder of N-Tek, along with Jim McGrath and Miles Dredd. Max later meets Steel, an Ultralink(robot) that will change Max's life and will later turn Max into the world's greatest and most powerful hero in the world known as Max Steel. Maxwell and Steel don't know a lot about their past and also they don't know about N-Tek, especially N-Tek's true mission that Forge Ferrus is hiding from Max and Steel. Max has a friend named Kirby and has a crush on a girl named Sydney. Max wears a camouflage mode, so no one can see him with the Turbo Base Mode on (which can't be removed because it's permanently on Max) and he doesn't wants anyone to know that he is Max Steel. He is able to generate T'achyon '''U'nlimited 'R'adiant 'B'io-'O'ptimized (or TURBO) energy, and control it with the help of Steel, thereby creating the persona of Max Steel. As Max Steel, Max has enhanced powers and a cadre of TURBO Modes for different combat scenarios including; Base, Strength, Camo, Flight, Scuba, Super, Speed, Stealth, Cannon, Clone, Mimic, Heat, Rocket, Spike, etc. In the Turbo Charged movie, Max learns to control a new form of T.U.R.B.O. Energy featured by its green color. * '''N'Baro Atksteel X377/Steel (voiced by Sam Vincent): An alien made only of technology, known as an Ultra-Link. He is only able to function by being charged from TURBO Energy, and along with Max acts as the armor persona Max Steel. Steel's memory core was damaged so many select memories of his time on Earth 16 years before the series are hazy, and battles with the Elementors insinuate that he had a connection to them. His full designation is "N'Baro Atksteel X377". Years ago he used to serve Makino, until meeting Jim McGrath. The two became the first Max Steel to fend off the first Makino Invasion. Allies * Commander Forge Ferrus (voiced by Michael Dobson): An N-Tek commander, and a mentor to Max, his nephew. It seems that Forge and the rest of N-Tek are hiding a dark secret from Max Steel since Thrill of the Hunt, when they tried to acquire a damaged Ultra-Link from an Alien Spaceship and gave no answers to Max about why he wanted it. He has a robotic left arm, having lost his real one in a battle. In Makino Strikes: Part 1, Forge was ultralinked, and because of it his robotic arm now had three arms. But in Makino Strikes: Part 2, Ven-Ghan managed to unlink him. * Ja’em Mk’rah/James "Jim" McGrath (voiced by Trevor Devall): Max's father who is one of the founders of N-Tek and later revealed to be an alien being from Planet Takion. Jim McGrath was the best in N-Tek, and also very smart and wise. He was Forge Ferrus' science officer and he was the one who discovered T.U.R.B.O Energy, a blue and powerful energy. He supposedly died when testing the Turbo Star, creating an explosion. Jim McGrath has a holographic monument of himself, and under it was the case that Steel was in since he was the alien Ultra-Link that was used in the experiment. In Earth Under Siege Part 2 it was discovered that Jim was the first person that Ultra-Linked with Steel before Max did. In The Legend of Ja’em Mk’rah Jim and Steel first met on Tachyon when the planet was invaded by Makino and his Ultralinks. It's revealed that Tachyons can also produce T.U.R.B.O. energy. In The Final Countdown Part 2, Jim was revealed to be alive and held hostage by Makino, so he can use his TURBO energy to power-up the Alphalink. * Molly McGrath (voiced by Nicole Oliver): The secretive mother of Max.2 She is shown in the premiere as an amazing ninja spy when infiltrating THI and during the battle to raid some evidence that can expose their criminal empire. She becomes the new CEO of THI when Mr. Naught is removed following Dredd's first defeat by Max Steel. In the episode The Secret Admirer, Toxzon turns her into a toxic monster with all his powers called Toxziana, until she is reverted to her original form. * Sydney Gardner (voiced by Sarah Edmondson): A know-how girl who meets Max. Max instantly develops a crush on her.3 In The Truth Hurts, she finally learns Max's identity as Max Steel. However she lost her memory of this after a blast from Elementor. In My Best Friend is an Ultralink, Sydney suffered the same fate as Forge did when she was ultralinked. But at the end of the episode Ven-Ghan managed to unlink her. In The Dawn of Morphos, she learns Max's secret identity as Max Steel for the second time, this time she was told by Jim McGrath and she also knew for a long time but she was just waiting for Max to tell her. * Kirby Kowalski (voiced by Richard Ian Cox): Max's best friend, who is loyal but incredibly gullible and laid back. In My Best Friend is an Ultralink, Kirby suffered the same fate as Forge did when he was ultralinked. But at the end of the episode Ven-Ghan managed to unlink him. * Roberto "Berto" Martinez (voiced by Sam Vincent): A friend of Max and Steel. He is one of the most intelligent scientific geniuses at N-Tek.3 He notably invented CY.T.R.O. In Split Decisions, it's revealed that Berto is keeping secrets from N-Tek.4 ** CY.T.R.O. (voiced by Colin Murdock): An N-Tek robot operative who was invented by Berto Martinez and is continuously being upgraded by him. His name stands for ''Cybernetic 'T'actical 'R'obot 'O'perative. In ''Max Steel: Team Turbo, C.Y.T.R.O. was upgraded by Berto, since he gives him an artificial intelligence of his own, making him think, feel, and operate a mind of his own.5 * Jefferson Smith (voiced by Omari Newton): A highly respected N-Tek agent. He, unlike any other pilot, owns his own Jump Jet which affectionately calls Lucille. It is hinted in the season 1 finale Earth Under Siege that he loves Kat.6 * Katherine "Kat" Ryan (voiced by Kathleen Barr): The highest ranking female N-Tek agent. She is proficient at xenobiology, as well as medicine, and is a skilled fighter in both hand-to-hand combat and long range.7 * Black Star Council: The Black Star Council have been around for an undetermined amount of time and are a group of aliens that have survived attacks from Makino's soldiers and have united to defend others from them and make them pay for their crimes. ** Ven-Ghan (voiced by Giles Panton): He is an Ultralink Hunter working for the Black Star Council who wants revenge from the Evil Ultralinks and Makino, because they destroyed his planet. Also, he is after Steel and is not leaving without him. But in The Ultralink Hunter, after seeing Steel risk his life to save him, he begin to see Max Steel as an ally, and in the end of Makino Strikes: Part 2, he decide to stop hunting Steel and presumably became Max Steel's field partner. * Alejandro "Alex" Villar/La Fiera (voiced by Adrian Petriw): A member of the Team Turbo. * Rayne Martinez/Tempestra (voiced by Lili Beaudoin): Berto's younger sister and a member of Team Turbo. Villains * Miles Dredd (voiced by Mark Oliver): The former owner of Trans Human Industries. Prior to the series, Miles was one of the co-founders of N-Tek, but he turned on the agency when he chose to steal TURBO Energy for his own gain, which resulted him to be fused by his siphon device into his chest. In order to live, he created a suit that connects to his siphon so he can consume TURBO Energy (much like a vampire) which will make him very powerful. in order to make way for the Ultralink Invasion and subjugate Earth. He later turned against Makino when he was deemed unworthy and escaped his forces. His name originates to the original series evil organization called DREAD that are lead by its leader, John Dread. It's unknown if they are both the same, or related?3 :* Jason Naught (voiced by Brian Dobson): Dredd's right hand man, and was also former CEO of Trans Human Industries. Dredd equipped him with an ability to transform into a giant robot to defeat his enemies like Max Steel. He has been shown to have his own ambitions other than Dredd's, and is often abused because of it. In X Marks the Spot, he was almost killed by Dredd for betraying him a second time. He later sides with Makino alongside Dredd, but quickly turned against him when Makino deemed him and Dredd unworthy. He is a reincarnation of the deranged robotic villain known as Psycho who existed in the original franchise both him and Naught also share the same personality.8 :* Dreddnaughts: An army of robots that work for Miles Dredd. They don't talk, but they are very dangerous and they have a gun as a hand. In Dredd Ascendant, when Naught showed Dredd their new underwater base it is revealed that they have upgraded Dreddnaughts. * Makino (voiced by Michael Dobson): Makino is an alien cybernetic being that has a Ultra-Link bonded to him, but it is permanent. He is the leader of the Ultra-Links and ruler of the planet Makino. In Season 1 Earth Under Siege, Makino is allies with Miles Dredd, Ultimate Elementor, and Jason Naught. Makino wants to devour Earth and possibly convert it into his second home planet, but he must first destroy mankind and Max Steel with an Invasion of Ultra-Links, which takes place in Season 2. :* Evil Ultralinks: A special forces unit Makino has place under the command of Miles Dredd. ::* Blast Link (voiced by Brian Drummond): The sniper of the unit, ultra-linked with a THI plasma cannon giving it a powerful distance weapon. ::* Prism Link (voiced by Lee Tockar): The close quarters combatant of the unit, ultra-linked to a series of crystals he is a durable, agile and razor-sharp fighter. ::* Chomp Link (voiced by Samuel Vincent): The brawn of the unit, ultra-linked with a venus flytrap he is equipped with long vines and crushing jaws. It is unknown what happened to Chomp after Mega Metal Elementor launched him off a Makino Destroyer into space in My Best Friend is an Ultralink for failing him. ::* Reaper Links: A pair of Ultra-linked reaper hologram Halloween decorations armed with Scythe's and equipped with the ability to switch between solid and intangible at will, resulting in a pair of ghost like stealth operatives. ::* Plaztek (voiced by Andrew Francis): An Ultralink that bonded with Fishy and some of Toxzon's orange waste to become a large fish-like creature composed of super dense and strong plastic. Able to fire plastic fish with large teeth for trapping opponents, toxic goo, plastic explosives, and is a versatile shape-shiftier. As a result of the glitchy connection between Fishy and the Ultralink Plaztek has a highly unstable personality and speech pattern that sounds like a corrupted sound-file. Appears to be destroyed at the end of Toxic Relationship. ::* Avatak (voiced by Richard Ian Cox): A Ultralink that bonded with a video game console because of Toxzon in the episode Digital Meltdown. He has the ability to shoot fireballs, he can also shoot a powerful laser from his chest, he can also hack into games on the type of video game console he bonded with. Avatak was destroyed by the end of the episode because of the glitch in the Max Steel TURBO Warrior video game, which overloaded his systems. * Elementors (Fire and Air, voiced by Andrew Francis; Earth and Water, voiced by Brian Drummond; Metal voiced by Trevor Devall): The Elementors are Ultralinks that each manifested a body from the elements and are able to combine themselves into multi-elemental creatures. Originally, there were a group of four Elementors based around the four elements that were sent to Earth to aid Dredd for their own agenda. The first three, Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, and Water Elementor, were eventually captured by N-Tek. But during an attempted rescue by Air Elementor in Elements of Surprise, due to an accident with an inhibitor mounted on his head, the four Elementors' bodies ended up being fused into a single 4-cored creature that uses all their powers and combine them to produce ice and lightning. Though the four personalities conflicted at first, they eventually put aside their squabbles for their mutual hatred towards Max Steel. In season two, a Megalink Elementor named Metal Elementor is introduced in Full Metal Racket. In Ultralink Hunter, Metal Elementor sets the first Elementor up by giving 24 hours to catch Max Steel. After Elementor is defeated after managing to catch Steel and Ven-Ghan, Metal Elementor reveals his ruse and absorbs other Elementor to become the 5-cored Mega Elementor. In the original, he was a monstrous clone of a villain named "Bio-Con". This version has the ability to mimic 'every' element he can muster (such as Ice, Lightning, Moonstone, Sand, Shadow, Reef, Electricity and Magma) and duplicate into different elements of himself. * Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander/Toxzon (voiced by Andrew Francis): Formerly a THI scientist, he was mutated after a lab accident with deadly chemicals, transforming him into the mutant villain, Toxzon. He can absorb pollutants and uses them as weapons and can generate venomous monsters. He can also transform into multiple forms by absorbing new poisons and toxins in different color: normal (green), neutralized (blue), acid (orange), toxic bacteria (purple), radiation (yellow), hypnosis serum (lavender), and flaming fuel (black). :* Fishy (voiced by Andrew Francis): Toxzon's beloved pet plastic goldfish. Xander hallucinates that Fishy talks to him, apparently He's a source of his sanity giving him advice and suggestions. In Season 2 Toxic Relationship, he was bonded with an Ultralink and turned into Plaztek, but subsequently meets his end in the hands of Max Steel thanks to his TURBO Drill, which resulted to making Toxzon a more dangerous threat. * Troy Winter/Extroyer (voiced by Brian Drummond): A professional criminal named Troy Winter who after being accidentally bonded with a damaged Ultra-Link, became a beastly creation who can morph into any animal just by scanning it with his eyes. His left arm is covered in self regenerating crystals and is used to destroy others in battle. He can so far transform into anything he sees, but he can absorb D.N.A. of dead life-forms and become the extinct beings. His primal transformations are these beasts: his pet black tiger, a spider, a shark, a black cobra, a gorilla, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a wasp, a Scorpion, a corrupted version of Max Steel's Strength mode, and an ultralinked electrical centipede alien. If he has a second Ultra-Link in his body, he can transform into a chimeric monster. :* Dwayne (voiced by Brian Dobson): One of Extroyer's henchmen. Dwayne is smarter and acts like a boss for Vin. He hated Winter a lot since in Thrill of the Hunt, he tried to feed them to his pet black tiger. In Makino Strikes: Part 1, it's revealed that Dwayne has kids that don't know he's a thief. :* Vin (voiced by Michael Dobson): Another of Extroyer's henchmen who is thin, and sometimes clumsy and dumb. He hates anchovies, as mentioned in Driven. He is a little bit scared at times and he would sometimes be brave. * Murukami: He was a ninja in Ancient Japan who seeks his mission, to conquer the world. Murukami was imprisoned in a magic sword by a sorcerer who warned that if anyone ever gripped the sword, he would be released and would wreak havoc on the earth. Murukami's spirit possessed Kirby when he held the sword that a shop vendor and descendant of the sorcerer hid his backpack. Max and Steel were able to use the Turbo Sword to break the magic sword and freed Kirby from Murukami. * Colonel Jasper F. Castle (voiced by Lee Tockar): A former colonel in the US Army, he and his men's loyalties were bought by Miles Dredd. Using them, Dredd lured Max into a trap. Luckily, a traitorous member who was new to them called N-Tek and together they defeated and apprehended Castle and his men and chased Dredd and Naught off. * Rygnok (voiced by Brian Drummond): The Ultralink Hunter working for the Black Star Council who once a mentor and old friend to Ven-Ghan. Rygnok is a bounty hunter who will hunt anything for the right price. After Makino tore a destructive path through the galaxy, Rygnok began working for the Black Star Council. ** Guana: Rygnok's robotic lizard that he uses as a mount. * Morphos (voiced by Brian Dobson): A monster designed by N-Tek, as a last resort to destroy Makino should they fail to defend the Earth. It came out that Morphos is stronger than anything. It was predicted that because of this, he wouldn't stop destroying and become a bigger threat than Makino. He has the ability to copy modes of any character. Morphos has the DNA of Miles Dredd and sometimes refers him as his father. His previous weakness was that he is able to turn into one mode at a time, but can now mix his modes since after he was turned into goop by Dredd, he regenerated himself and came out with a mix of modes. * Professor Mortum (voiced by Scott McNeil): A megalomaniacal and cruel villain who wanted the revolutionary Connect-Tek, created by Jim McGrath, in order to evolve the humanity and become a living danger, a god. Eventually, Mortum suffers a mutation and is infused with the Connect-Tek, converting him into a robot zombie and gaining the ability of generating several Turbo Modes. Mortum was originally a famous scientist who worked alongside with his unnamed cousin in one of the top labs of the world. He was a brilliant inventor and a true genius, but he found out that there was a limitation to his genius: his own mortality. Shortly after Mortum became unstable and obsessed in evolving the humanity to surpass this weak point. He eventually heard about the Connect-Tek's abilities and went after it, knowing that he could create the perfect human that he wanted. He wanted to directly connect the Connect-Tek to a human brain (which ironically happened to him later on) to become virtually immortal and create almost everything that he could ever think of. * Terrorax: The leader of a mysterious team of supervillains bent on conquering Earth. He debuts in Turbo Charged alongside with his team and is successfully defeated by Max's new green T.U.R.B.O. Energy and later on he returns with his most powerful weapon, the Pantheon. Other charactersedit * Bartholomew "Butch" (voiced by Brian Drummond): The school bully who torments Max. Bartholomew also has two sidekicks. In My Best Friend is an Ultralink, Butch suffered the same fate as Forge did when he was ultralinked. But at the end of the episode Ven-Ghan managed to unlink him. After the events of the episode, he eventually becomes friends with Max, Kirby and Sydney. * Dr. Thornhill (voiced by Michael Dobson): He is one of Max's teachers at Copper Canyon High School. * Mr. Jones (voiced by Michael Dobson): He was the old man who checked Max's driver's test. * Klean Kal (voiced by Scott McNeil): He was the man in Driven, who was the one who was selling used cars to Kirby and Max. * Vendor (voiced by Vincent Tong): He was the old man who was selling old things, and he had the sword of Murukami. He's been later seen in various episodes as a random vendor. * Commander Parker (voiced by Vincent Tong): Originally a member of Colonel Castle's army in the first-season episode Uncle Sam Wants You! until Castle's alliance with Miles Dredd was exposed. It was revealed in the second-season episode Deep Turbo Blue Sea that he joined N-Tek after Colonel Castle was arrested. * T.J. (voiced by Kathleen Barr): A female artificial intelligence with the Turbo Jet, whom Steel has a crush on. * Jimmy Blaze (voiced by Sam Vincent) * Dean (voiced by Lee Tockar) * Jake (voiced by Giles Panton) * Turbolt (voiced by Andrew Francis): An Ultralink who rebels against Makino. N-Tek/Turbo Arsenal * TURBO Modes: When Steel is linked to the suit, it can transform into other TURBO Modes. It contains Max’s TURBO Energy so he won’t explode and cannot be removed. ** Base: In Base Mode, Max Steel wears a suit made of techno-organic plate-like layers that help to stabilize and focus Turbo Energy. It amplifies TURBO Energy, enhances senses and fighting capabilities. ** Strength: In Strength Mode, Max Steel is larger, stronger and much more powerful. Giving him maximum strength in combat, he is able to lift over 200 tons. Though the armor increases power and defense, it decreases agility. It is also capable of withstanding a nuclear blast. Max Steel first used TURBO Strength Mode against Fire Elementor. This is the third and final mode accessed by Steel using Mimic Mode. ** Camo: This mode allows Max to blend in with civilians and protect his secret identity as Max Steel. ** Flight: In Flight Mode, Max Steel can rocket through the atmosphere with control and maneuverability. With increase in penetration and scope, he is able to reach altitudes beyond the stratosphere, though, limits the drag and increases lift. Max Steel first used TURBO Flight Mode while training with Berto. In Season 2, somehow the Flight Mode looks slightly different in design. ** Scuba: In Scuba Mode, Max Steel can maneuver underwater like an aquatic being. Being in this form, he is able to breathe underwater and swim with agility and grace. It lacks in power and speed, but it gets the job done. It was used in "Hard Water" when Max Steel fought Water Elementor after he had captured humans to power his Starship and go home. This mode was rarely used by Max Steel as it was only used for water themed mission. ** Super: This TURBO Mode resembles a superhero costume, which Max finds too ridiculous, even though Steel loves it. In this mode, Max can fly, has heat vision, increased strength, speed, durability and other abilities Max hasn't unlocked yet but are apparently, voice activated. This was the first mode accessed by Steel using Mimic Mode. ** Speed: In Speed Mode, Max Steel can run at incredible velocity. Moving at super-sonic speed (going up to 100,000 mph), it causes extremely high levels of aerodynamic efficiency. It minimizes delay and maximizes intervention time. Max Steel used Speed Mode to fight Elementor. In Season 2, somehow Speed Mode has been added green stripes to it. ** Stealth: In Stealth Mode, Max Steel can move in the shadows with ease. With the suit in dark colors, he is able to turn invisible and is unseen to the naked eye. He has increased in agility, speed and a satisfactory in power. ** Cannon: In Cannon Mode, Max Steel is very large and sturdy like Strength Mode, but more armored. When charged with enough TURBO Energy, he can fire himself at enemies like a cannonball, doing extreme amounts of damage, then it wastes a vast amount of TURBO Energy as a result, this also the second mode accessed by Steel using Mimic Mode. ** Clone: In Clone Mode, Max Steel can generate unlimited number of clones to outnumber enemies, confuse and take them down. Also can be used in combination with other modes to swarm and overwhelm his enemies. ** Mimic: This mode allows Steel to mimic some of Max's TURBO Modes, but overusing it makes them unable to change to another mode. So far, Steel has mimicked Super, Cannon, and Strength. This is also Steel's first TURBO mode. ** Heat: In Heat Mode, Max Steel is able to generate fire through his arm-mounted blasters. Those flaming blasts are so intense that Max was able to melt Metal Elementor, but at the cost of large amounts of TURBO energy, thus he is not able to maintain it for long.9 ** Rocket: A powerful mode with four TURBO blasters that gives Max Steel orbital propulsion and wide firing range. Max was able to unlock Rocket Mode via a special code his father told him, making himself able to stand his ground even against the unstoppable Makino, but requires a lot of T.U.R.B.O. energy.10 ** Spike: An agile, ninja-like mode equipped with turbo charged energy blades and telescoping spike-whips. The blades covering Max Steel's suit can also be fired as projectiles.11 ** Nova: A new TURBO Mode unlocked in Steel's memory by Jim McGrath for Max to battle Makino's clones. It has durability, flight capabilities and three powerful cannons on his hands and over his head. First seen in The Wrath of Makino. ** Annihilation: A TURBO Mode that Makino forced Max to create this mode. This mode is big, has durability and can summon a Destabilizing Drill. It debuted in The Wrath of Makino ** Titan: A gigantic mode used by Max and Steel in order to battle a giant-sized Makino, who had taken control of Jim McGrath's body. In this mode, Max can use the spikes on his back as swords. First seen in The Wrath of Makino. ** Combo: This mode allows Max to combine his other TURBO modes, like Cannon and Spike, Scuba and Heat, Flight and Sonic etc. Max unlocks it in The Dawn of Morphos. ** Exo Strength: A larger version of Max's TURBO Strength Mode, with more power and mobility, as well as the ability to launch his big fists as projectiles. This mode was seen on Maximum Morphos. ** Hammer Claw: An experimental new mode, Turbo Hammer Claw is designed for heavy hitting and lifting in extreme environments that would tear Max’s other modes, included his Strength Mode, to shreds! The hammer delivers earth-shattering strikes that can pulverize even the hardest metals to pieces – pieces that the claw can then drag and toss aside with lightning speed and ease. Turbo Hammer Claw is best suited for search and rescue missions, when Max Steel never knows which of his enemies may be lurking around any corner''.'' ** Prime: Inspired by the Connect-Tek Sword that once belonged to his father, Max developed Turbo Prime Mode. When he goes Turbo Prime, Turbo-charged blades radiate from his suit – which he can fire off as projectile razor missiles! Using Connect-Tek technology he can then call them back to re-form around him. Crackling with power the blades also give Max the power of flight! And in his hands, Max wields a Supreme Turbo-charged Sword, which he can split apart into two blades letting him fight off enemies on all sides. These swords can slice through anything and can also deflect attacks right back at his foes. In Turbo Prime Mode Max is ready to slash up any obstacle!.'' ** '''Hunter': A mode Max used to hunt down the brainwashed members of Team Turbo. * Jim McGrath's TURBO Modes: In the TV movie The Wrath of Makino, Jim links with Steel after a very long time, once more becoming the legendary Ja'em Mk'rah, the original Max Steel. While trying to save Max from Makino's control, Jim displayed some of his own TURBO Modes. ** Base: Jim's techno-organic suit, first used in his attempt to repel Makino's invasion in Takion. ** Sky Stinger: A flight-based mode, equivalent to Flight Mode. ** Sonic: A TURBO Mode that can emit powerful sonic blasts. ** Gauntlet: A mode with a massive right hand used for close combat. It is probably Jim's counterpart to Strength Mode. N-Tek carries a vast amount of weaponry and vehicles that runs on TURBO Energy, being at the disposal of the N-Tek agents and Max Steel. * Turbo-Rang: As a primary weapon for Max Steel, Steel after being fully charged with TURBO Energy, acts as a boomerang, although Steel ends up being dizzy. * Turbo Blaster: The ultimate long-range weapon developed by Steel and Berto to deliver powerful bursts of TURBO Energy, which can only be operated by Max Steel. It has specialized functionality for TURBO Energy propulsion and fires at a range of 150 yards. After Steel links up with the Turbo Blaster, it's literally TURBOFied in its long-range. Max Steel used the TURBO Blaster to defeat Air Elementor by hitting his Orb. * Turbo Sword: The perfect weapon for close-up fighting or when up against robots. The blade is made of pure TURBO Energy capable of slicing through heavy metal. When Steel is linked with it, he transforms the sword making it TURBOfied. * Turbo Lash: A TURBO-powered whip that can ensnare and shock anyone and anything in its path. * Turbo Cycle: This vehicle combines the engineering genius of Berto and N-Tek with the slick alien technology of Steel. It can reach up to over 500 mph. It also defy physics and the force of gravity for wall riding and out-of-this-world stunts and jumps. When TURBOFied by Steel, the Turbo Cycle increases in performance. * Turbo Racer: Once an old truck belonging to Vin and Dwayne, Max and Kirby bought this car only to have Max's little problem with his Turbo Touch. Luckily, Berto fixed it with a TURBO Interface, thus making it TURBOFied. This vehicle has a missile launcher, High-Speed, auto GPS and a Stealth Mode. * Turbo Jet: In the air or in deep-sea, the Turbo Jet equips Max for an all-terrain turbo assault on the enemy. It contains a female artificial intelligence nicknamed TJ. * Turbo Drill: A pair of powerful drill gauntlets that Max Steel uses in Strength Mode. They can penetrate even the hardest of materials.12 * Turbo Star: Jim McGrath's mysterious Turbo weapon, designed to be the ultimate defense against Makino and his invasion army. Years ago, Miles Dredd sabotaged it, resulting in his transformation and Jim McGrath's death. Now Dredd, Max and Steel are secretly looking for it.13 * Furbo: A robotic dog built by Berto to be Steel's pet. * R.O.C.C. (Remote Operational Command Center): It serves as a mobile command center and combat unit for N-Tek agents in the field. It's loaded with state-of-the-art equipment such as advanced surveillance apparatus, scientific analysis lab, and a fully loaded armory. * Jump Jet: This high-altitude jet is the perfect air assault vehicle, ideal for low-space missions. It serves as Jefferson and Kat's main combat units. * Hopper: The helicopters that N-Tek uses. Used for transporting personal and weapons. Episodes Main article: Max Steel (2013)/Episodes Broadcast Max Steel first broadcast in March 1, 2013, on Cartoon Network (Latin America) and on March 2, 2013, on Disney XD (Poland).18 It aired on Teletoon in Canada on March 24, 2013, and on Disney XD in the United States on March 25, 2013.14 It later premiered on Nicktoons (UK & Ireland), CITV, Kix, Canal J, Cartoon Network (Italy) and Boing, Cartoon Network (Spain), Boing, Panda Biggs, and 2BE. In Hungary, the series premiered on April 17, 2013, on Megamax and on September 9, 2013, on RTL Klub. It premiered on Cartoon Network (India) on July 20, 2013.1 In Greece, Max Steel was broadcast firstly from Disney XD Greece and it also started airing on July 7, 2013, from Star Channel. The second season premiered on August 12, 2013, on Teletoon and on April 12, 2014, in Latin America. Season 2 never aired on Disney XD in the United States due to low ratings of the first season. All of the episodes of seasons 1 and 2 are available on Netflix Streaming19 Reruns of the second season began airing on KidsClick in the United States on July 3, 2017 until June 15, 2018.20 It is unknown as of 2017 if or when the "Morphos" and "Fusion-Tek" storylines will be available on Netflix or on cable in the United States. Reception In her review for Common Sense Media, Emily Ashby praised Max Steel, giving it a 4/5. She called the use of bullies and struggles in school "relatable," and said that "Max Steel's likable attitude, sense of humor, and clear vision of right and wrong make him a viable modern superhero for teens."21 In his review for Media Life Magazine, Tom Conroy said Max Steel was "Cobbled together from ready-made sources with no apparent interest in coming up with a fresh twist or a new slant, it fails to make much of an impression, either positive or negative." He criticized the use of bullies, new school, dead father, and shadowy mentor, saying they "are so overused that the writers of this series might have assumed they were obligatory and thus didn’t feel they were being lazy." He also criticized the graphics, citing them as "creaky" and "bizarrely artificial."22 The show was also nominated for the BAFTA 2014 Kids' Vote television category.23 Film Main article: Max Steel (film) Paramount Pictures planned to remake Max Steel as a motion picture. Originally, Taylor Lautner had been confirmed to star in the lead role as Josh McGrath.2425 As of March 2010, Lautner had dropped out of the film in favor of Hasbro and Universal's Stretch Armstrong.26 Due to the relaunch of Max Steel in 2013, all plans for a live action movie were suspended. On August 2, 2013, it was revealed that Dolphin Entertainment are working on a Max Steel film. Christopher Yost will be writing while Stewart Hendler has been attached to direct. The film will follow along the plotline of the reboot and not the original series. The film will be distribute by Open Road Films originally with a 2014 release but has since been pushed to October 14, 2016.272829 On February 6, 2014, the studio has cast Ben Winchell as Max Steel and Ana Villafane as his love interest Sydney Gardner. But the use the character of Sofia Martinez instead of Sydney Garner in the movie. 30 On April 29, 2014, actor Andy Garcia is cast in the role of Dr. Miles Edwards, a brilliant and mysterious scientist.31 On May 20, 2014, actor Mike Doyle is cast in a role. Category:Saturday Video Entertainment System Shows